pretty backstabbers
by Sharebear2003
Summary: Massie and the rest of the Pretty Committee are flying overseas to London for all of High School. 4 years away from parents. You may think they're living the life until you dig deeper and realize that Massie doesn't know that she is going to be competing with an all new and totally fantastic Clique, The Heart Locks. Read the book I made and it will summarize the rest for each girl.
1. Chapter 1

Pretty Backstabbers

Massie Block: Massie Block is back and better than ever. The girls of the P.C are starting high school in London in a partnership school-called GGPS (Gallagher's Girls Private School) -with OCD. They're living the life, until a new Clique-called The Heart Locks- shows up at their new school in London, threating to ruin their reputation. Will Massie and the Clique overrule the opposing Clique? Or will they become LBR's?

Alicia Rivera: Alicia Rivera is tanned and ready to start school in London where the sun hardly ever shined enough. When Alicia goes over her limit, her parents rebuke her allowance until she can be responsible. She can't live without her gold Amex especially when she's moving to London, with all the window shopping the girls would do. Is she going to prove her parents wrong? Or is she going to have to repeat her outfits?

Dylan Marvil: Dylan Marvil is more insecure than ever about her weight. Dylan feels like an outsider compared to the thin British girls that attended her school. Will Dylan go too far?

Kristen Gregory: Kristen Gregory the poor girl as a member of the Pretty Committee, is fussing about to the cost to London on the airplane. She gets an all-expense paid trip to London with the girls. When she gets to London, she gets too lenient without her parents on her neck. Her grades are dropping and she is on the verge of losing her scholarship. Will she bring her grades up? Or be kicked out of GGPS?

Claire Lyons: Claire Lyons is feaking out about going to London, mostly because she has never been out of the country. But when she arrives and meets an all new Clique that is so understanding and wants Claire in their group she will have to decide. The Pretty Committee, or the Heart locks?

...

8:14 p.m. Block's Estate-Friday Night Sleepover

Friday, September 7th, 2014

Massie tapped the long wooden meter stick impatiently on her massiquin and sighed. She looked out at her best friends and members of the Pretty Committee. Alicia Rivera, the sultry Spanish beta, Dylan Marvil, the daughter of the famous talk show host of the Daily Grind, Kristen Gregory, the poor yet gorgeous scholarship student, and Claire Lyons, the newest member of the Pretty Committee.

"Think ladies!" Massie rolled her eyes in frustration. "We need to figure out what we are packing to London, and what our airplane outfits are going to be. I am open for options." She looked around hopefully at the P.C.

The 8th graders of OCD/Briarwood will be required to move to London for 4 years of their high school with a partnership school of OCD. In 2 weeks they will be flying to London in Massie's private plane. 4 years without parents telling them what to do. Yes, they still have the OCD teachers and chaperones patrolling them 24/7, but they'll have days off to do what they want, but with chaperones coming along. Each group of 10 boys had one chaperone and each group of 10 girls, had one chaperone too. Massie on the other hand, had put in a request for a specific chaperone. Isaac was coming with them. He was going to be their chaperone for the time they would be in London.

Alicia, who was sitting at Massie's white makeup vanity, currently twisting her long and thick, black layered mane into a cute messy bun. She raised her free hand after she was done. "Ooh. I've got an idea for the outfits." Alicia sat criss crossed and grinned hopefully. "Our matching purple velvet Juicy Couture sweats."

Massie scrunched up her petite nose. "No. We wore those to Lake Placid."

"Point." Alicia agreed raising her index finger to emulate a one.

Massie looked around and spotted Claire who was probably IM'ing Cam on her MacBook pro. Claire had a secretive smile on her face when she raised her hand. "How about we wear the matching BCBG handbags you bought for us. If we wear the same thing, we'll clash. So, we wear what we want, and wear the same handbags."

"Genius." Massie smirked and quickly jotted it down on her iPad. "Who knew you had it in you? Make sure you look angelic yet sexy. We are now 14 year olds, we need to dress to impress!"

"I heart that!" Alicia created a heart with her hands and grinned.

Claire grinned and her attention went back to the laptop.

Kristen frowned. "I'm not so rich, if you guys haven't noticed and I have nothing to wear."

"Not to worry Mademoiselle Kristen." Massie smiled and ran off to her outrageously huge closet and came back with a huge white box filled to the brim with clothes, accessories, brand new-unopened makeup, hair accessories, and hair curlers and straighteners and crimpers. Massie walked over to Kristen in her BCBG diamond encrusted flip flops and gently dropped the box in front of her. "These are all brand new and I went to the mall yesterday to get these stuff, so enjoy!"

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Kristen got up and hugged Massie, then rummaged through the box.

"Aren't you guys excited for the trip to London?" Dylan asked as she bit into a blueberry muffin.

"Given. I can't wait for all the window shopping and the cute accents." Alicia perked up immediately.

"Same." Massie grinned and turned on the 60 inch flat screen TV that hung above her vanity. "I wonder who the other 5 girls, that are supposed to room with us are."

"Point." Alicia said. "I mean, they could be total LBR slobs, or they could be 'Prestigious British snobs.'" Alicia said in an awful British accent as the girls giggled.

"Totally true." Dylan exclaimed, joining the rest of the girls on the bed. "I hear we are supposed to get the letter that tells us who we are staying with tomorrow."

"And you heard this…where?" Kristen smacked Dylan on her arm.

"Ow." Dylan rubbed her reddening arm, where Kristen had hit her.

"Sorry. I can't help it if I'm really strong." Kristen gloated, half apologizing. "Now spill the beans."

"So, I went to the mall like a week ago and I saw Olivia Ryan talking to this skinny Brunette." Dylan began.

"Olivia the airhead?" Claire asked scooting closer to the girls who had circled up on the California King sized bed.

"No. Olivia the straight A student that got a scholarship to OCD." Dylan said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as the girls cackled. "I overheard Olivia and she was all like 'London is so going to be awesome! I just love Australian boys!'"

"May I butt in?" Kristen asked. When Dylan nodded while chewing a sugar cookie, Kristen had the okay to talk. "How does 'I love Australian boys' have to do with anything we're saying?" Kristen pointed out.

"Whatever. So maybe that had nothing to do with the point, but I'm getting there. It just proves how much of a total desperado she is." Dylan said between mouthfuls of another sugar cookie. "Anyway, she was like 'we are supposed to figure out who our dorm room partners are.''

Massie frowned, definitely disappointed. "That's all?" She looked intensely at Dylan, obviously mad that there was not much gossip in what the red head had said. "You definitely do not get any gossip points for that."

Dylan raised her red eyebrows in alarm and waved her hands to silently ask Massie to hold on, since Dylan's mouth was currently full of cookies. "Wait, there's more." She said, after swallowing the cookie she ate. "She said she was going to ask headmaster Georgina to put me in the Pretty Committee's dorm with her group."

Massie gasped and opened her shiny lip-glossed mouth to say something but Dylan interrupted. "I'm not done. She said that Headmaster already agreed to her rooming with us."

"No, no, no." Massie paced the room, then picked up her iPhone 6. "I have to change things. I cannot share a room with that airhead."

Alicia scrunched her eyebrows together. "You mean_ we_. _We_ can't share a room with that airhead?"

Massie looked up and shot Alicia a confused look. "Yeah, whatever. That's what I said, didn't I?" She looked back down to her phone, scrolling through thousands of her contacts.

"Actually…" Claire began, but Alicia, Kristen and Dylan both shot her a look to shut up and not to get on Massie's bad side. "You did say that." Claire finished lamely.

If anyone was smart, they would stay off of Massie Block's bad side. In 7th grade Nina, Alicia's crazy cousin from Spain, got on Massie's bad side, and let's just say, Nina went home back to Spain, certain to never come back.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" Massie hung up the phone and sank into a white plush Donatella Versace chair that was cushioned in between her vanity and her large floor length window that took up a whole wall space. A pretty dark purple Sanderson curtain was hung decorativley on it; the ends pulled back and tucked inside hooks that attached to the wall. "Headmaster Georgia isn't picking up." She got up and walked over to the girls who looked up at her hopefully.

"Then what happens now?" Kristen asked.

"Girls," Massie shook her head. "I guess we're stuck with Olivia Ryan. For 4 YEARS!"

...

9:34 a.m.- September 20th, 2014

Massie Block Private Airport

Alicia Rivera smirked at Massie Block excitedly as they neared the airport for the private airplane the Blocks owned for business trips. She lifted her Ray Bans UV ray protectant sunglasses to her hair, forming a makeshift headband. She squinted and stared at her yellow Donatella Versace kitten heels. Alicia Rivera was wearing a pale blue Ralph Lauren tank top, with a black Calvin Klein blazer, black circle skirt that came knee length, and the BCBG handbag they all wore that was encrusted with Swarovski diamonds. Her long black mane was held up in a high ponytail. She had added gold eye shadow and heavily winged Hard Candy eye liner, and her Maybelline mascara elongated her fluttering long lashes even more. And 3 coats of Signature Taylor Swift Red lipstick framed her soft round face.

Dylan, Kristen, and Claire were all in the Rage Rover with them. Dylan was wearing an incredibly short black Coco Chanel tank dress and smi-opaque black tights with a thick white belt slated slightly at her hips giving her a coke bottle shape while making her look thin. She had on black velvet Valentino ankle boots with chunky brown wooden heels. Her fiery red hair was pulled into a low ponytail and the tips were curled. And of course, hanging in the crook of her arm was the BCBG handbag. She had on a chunky silver necklace with a silver heart pedant that reached her collar bone. Black earrings drooped from her cartilage and hooked onto her ear lobe on each ear. She had just gotten the piercing in her ear and he mother didn't even know. A light sweeping of coral blush gave her a pretty flushed look. 2 coats of yummy Sugar doughnut lip gloss sealed her look.

Kristen was wearing one of the outfits from the box Massie had given her about a week ago. She had on a baby pink Marc Jacobs cowl neck sweater that reached elbow length, acid, distressed, skinny jeans that-was so tight it was almost a second skin- hugged her hard sculpted soccer calfs. She paired her outfit with black Betsey Johnson sneaker wedges. Her brunette hair was pulled into a really messy, but cute ponytail. She had decided to go on the DL for her makeup, so she just went with a toned down shimmering gold eyeshadow that made her look tanner. She swiped the stick of a Vanilla Espresso Bean Glossip Girl lip gloss that had come unopened in the large box Massie had given her. Simple pearl studs framed her face as well as the thin gold chain around her neck and the chunky turquoise bracelet that hung loosely on her wrist.

Claire Lyons had on Yves red sweater dress with a scoop neck and Christian Louboutin silver flats. Her platinum blonde hair was held up in a tight ballerina bun. And lastly she had the BCBG handbag looped across her body with the cross body strap. She had on a baby pink SPF 15 chapstick and gold studs in her ears. A chunky white necklace hung around her neck, sealing the whole outfit.

Massie Block smirked and admired her outfit after scanning the girl's outfits. She had on a Donna Karan dark purple deep V neck sweater with a thin white belt that cinched in her waist giving her a curvy coke-bottle figure, Gorgio Armani black leather skinny jeans that was super tight, and white 4 inch Jimmy Choo heels that added 4 inches to her 5 foot 8 stature. She had her brunette hair down and curled with her extensions (courtesy to Jakkob) long and flowing. She was going with the bronzed beauty type makeup and had bronze-gold shimmering eyeshadow, light dusting of bronzer that contoured her oval face, and many coats of sticky Creme Brulee Glossip Girl. And she had a black Dior clutch instead of the BCBG. An alpha has always got to stand out, right?

"Hey, why aren't you wearing your handbag?" Claire noticed pointing at Massie's clutch.

"Yeah!" Kristen agreed frowning.

Alicia eyed Massie's clutch angrily. "I thought were all supposed to _wear_ the clutch like Claire suggested."

Massie Block rolled her eyes, unfazed by the girls bickering and absently stroked the gold studs on the clutch. "Opposite of true. I am the alpha aren't I?" Massie eyed everyone, daring them to object with her fiery amber eyes. Ahb-viously they nodded their heads curtly. "I deserve to stand out. So I wanted you guys to match," Then she motioned to Alicia who was studying her new manicure that she recently got, Kristen who was biting her heavily glossed mouth and nervously braiding her long dirty blonde hair, Dylan who was chewing noisily on her sugar free cinnamon gum, and Claire who was anxiously tugging on her short white blonde bangs. "And I would have something different."

Kristen was beginning to say something that wasn't very nice, when Alicia, Dylan and Claire shot her a glance telling her to be quiet.

"Aw-nestly Dyl, can you like nawt smack your gum? I mean, have some manners! Like how much gum are you chewing? 4 pieces?" Dylan snapped her head up at Massie's reproach.

"Sorry." Dylan mumbled. She spit out the glob of red gum in a plastic wrapper she found as Massie turned her head in disgust.

"What's up with her?" Kristen asked Claire and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but I bet her panties are in a twist." Alicia added giggling along with the girls.

"It you girls are done talking behind my back, we should probably get started on our plans for London." Massie said grinning coyly and crossed her arms.

At that the girls stopped giggling and Kristen cleared her throat. "I can nawt buh-leeve we have to share a room with Duh-Livia and her stupid friends." She grimaced.

"I know right! I heard," Dylan started.

"Oh, no." Alicia frowned. "Here you go again with your 'I heard' stories."

The girls giggled. "It's not so very good news. My mom-

Merri-Lee Marvil," Dylan started again.

"WE KNOW!" The Pretty Committee said in unison. They had heard the story over and over again. Merri-Lee Marvil is Dylan Marvil's mother. Merri-Lee is super famous for her worldwide talk show called _The Daily Grind_. Merri-Lee has interviewed everyone from Taylor Swift to Jennifer Lawrence. Dylan was always on set with her mom whenever she didn't have plans with the P.C or whenever she, herself didn't have plans.

Dylan giggled. "Anyway, my mom said she's coming as our add-on chaperone."

"Ehmagawd! I thought London for us was supposed to be parent free!" Massie complained. Her pretty face was contorted into a frown.

"I know right? Dylan, your mom is totally D2M now." Kristen said to Dylan hotly forming an x with her two pointer fingers.

"Hey! Just because she's coming doesn't mean you have to be completely rude!" Dylan glared at Kristen angrily. "For a _poor_ girl, you sure _do_ have a NASTY attitude!"

Kristen gasped. Her face was filled with anger, but also a hint of something that came as quickly as it went. It look like hurt and disbelief. The girls had gotten used to Kristen and how she was less fortunate than them, and they always handled her situation gently and never really talked about it. Then before anyone could even react, Kristen had pulled her hand back and slapped Dylan straight across her right cheek that was immediately turning bright red like Dylan's hair. Dylan then reacted quickly and lunged at Kristen, yanking her once cute messy ponytail, loose, tugging repeatedly at her long dirty blonde hair. Her face contorted into a sneer.

"GIRLS! E-NUFF!" Massie demanded getting in between Dylan and Kristen and prying Dylan's hands off of Kristen's hair.

Kristen realized what she had just done and gently dropped her hand to her side and looked down in her lap in shame and Dylan grimaced angrily and moved back to her seat, smoothing out her tank dress.

"WHAT IN SAM HECK WERE YOU THINKING, KRISTEN?" Massie yelled at Kristen. Massie _never_ rose her voice. Especially at her best friends. "AND DYLAN, WHY WOULD YOU TALK ABOUT KRSTEN LIKE THAT?"

"Anything wrong girls?" Isaac, Massie's driver -who was totally forgotten- said, rolling down the large soundproof border that separated the girls from him. I guess Massie was yelling so loud, that Isaac could hear her.

"STAY OUT OF IT, ISAAC!" Massie, Kristen, and Dylan yelled in unison.

"And focus on the road, please." Claire added softly.

"Point." Alicia agreed with Claire.

"Alright, okay." Isaac rolled the border back up and continued to drive.

Claire and Alicia looked taken aback as they shared looks with each other about what had happened between Dylan and Kristen.

"I thought we were all _best _FRIENDS!" Massie said incredulously scooting back to her original spot next to the large bulletproof window.

A long silence reigned inside the Range Rover until Massie spoke up again. "Do I have to tell you guys to APOLOGIZE?"

"Point." Alicia said raising a slim olive finger.

"Shut up, Alicia." Dylan said angrily. "Sorry." She mumbled to Kristen crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouting. A reddish blue bruise stating to form on her cheek.

"For what?" Massie looked annoyed as she looked back and forth between Dylan and Kristen. "Aw-nestly! Are you guys' kindergarteners, or mature 15 or 16 year olds?"

"Sorry for saying something rude about how poor you are and your hideous attitude. I should have known you would be sensitive and embarrassed about how poor you are. I mean, I would be too." Dylan replied with sappy sweet words dripping with sarcasm. She smiled smugly and winced when she realized the smile only worsened her bruise with pain.

Kristen scowled. "I'm sorry I slapped your face. But aw-nestly, you needed it. I practically did you a favor. Your face looks better now than ever." Kristen stuck her tongue out at Dylan and replied with the exact same sarcasm Dylan used for her.

"Just stawp it girls!" Massie said angrily. Massie couldn't believe her best friends were acting so immature. And they were just about to go to London! If they couldn't control their fights, Massie didn't know what she would do. Massie Block, the alpha, always knew what to do and what to say at times like this, but right now, she had nothing. If there was anything she knew how to do, it was lead and direct, so Massie decided to try another tactic.

Massie looked out the window as the Range Rover neared the airport. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Kristen and Dylan turned their heads abruptly and stared at the brunette. Kristen had expected Massie to help sort out the problem that was facing them currently, but Massie was ignoring them, and Kristen didn't like that one bit.

"Sorry for being such a female dog to you. I was having a bad day." Kristen took it upon herself to apologize to Dylan. Last time Massie had ignored Kristen, things hadn't played out well for her. Since they were about to go to London, where Massie could easily replace Kristen with a richer better girl, Kristen had to stay on Massie's good graces.

Dylan immediately perked up at the apology and twirled her fiery red hair around her finger. She was definitely not going to apologize first and she was glad she didn't have to. "I guess I'm sorry too. I know you are sensitive about your…condition. And I'm sorry also for lunging at you." Dylan hadn't meant for it to come out rudely, but oh well.

Kristen squinted her eyes angrily. She looked over to Massie to see if she would do anything, now that they had apologized. Massie just unbuckled her seatbelt and looked at Alicia and Claire directly. "We're here!" She grinned giddily and knocked twice on the glass border to get Isaac's attention.

When the border was down Massie started to talk. "Just park right there." Massie pointed to a designated area, then turned to Alicia. "Get your handbags and extra things, we're about to get on the plane."

Alicia nodded, feeling excited that they were only 11 hours away from a new life. "Claire, come on." Alicia had got the feeling that Massie had Ahb-viously been ignoring Kristen and Dylan. This had not been the first time they had an argument. They were even closer to each other than Alicia and Massie. Alicia also didn't want to be on Massie's bad side, so she just ignored Kristen and Dylan until Massie started to talk to them again.

The girls all exited the Range Rover and approached the huge private plane that had the Block's name engraved into the side.

"Ehmagawd, is this really happening?" Alicia asked, handing the Pilot the 7 Ralph Lauren bags that she had asked Isaac to carry out of the trunk.

"I know right!" Kristen grinned and absently handed the pilot the 2 Coach bags that she herself had lugged out of the trunk. "I cannot buh-leeve I'm going to be on a _private _air plane!" She had never been out of the country, not to talk about the state.

Massie looked over at the Pretty Committee with a frown. Alicia, whose hair had once been perfect, had been dampened with frizzes because the heater in the Range Rover was on. She was grinning stupidly, trying to balance on the 5 inch heels Massie had told her specifically not to wear. Dylan, whose face was spotless before, had a purpling bruise were Kristen had hit her. Her cheek ruining her face and totally clashing with her natural red hair. Kristen who had had her hair into a cute ponytail, had been let loose when Dylan had attacked her. Her hair was in tangles and a couple stands of hair fell of, unnoticed. Claire was by far the only one who didn't look too horrible alongside Massie. "Look at yourselves! You look hideous!"

The girls exchanged glances and saw for the first time, really saw, how each other looked. "EHMAGAWD! MY HAIR!" Alicia shrieked glancing into the Swarovski encrusted diamond compact. She patted a limp piece of frizzy black hair daintily and grunted, giving up.

Kristen looked down at her cowl neck sweater and screamed, picking up a piece of dirty blonde fuzz that had attached to the sweater. "I'm losing my hair! I am in desperate need of a Moroccan oil deep condition!"

Dylan laughed at a small patch of Kristen's scalp that was now visible. "You look like a MESS!" Dylan snorted and turned around to face Alicia. Alicia was holding her compact turned towards Dylan so the mirror faced the red head. At the sight of her face, Dylan screamed and gingerly touched her cheek, mentally searching in her makeup bag for what and what that would do the best job covering the purpling bruise on her face.

Kristen crossed her arms and cackled in her phlegmy way. "Who looks like a mess now?"

Alicia blew a frizz from her face with her breath, exasperated. She threw her hands up in resignation. "Okay. Done,"

Kristen looked around with withdrawal in her eyes. "Done,"

Dylan looked up and put a hand to her cheek. "And, done"

Massie grinned and gave herself a mental pat on the back for allowing the girls to finally stop their shenanigans and realize the damage they had done. "So, its ah-greed. When we get on the plane I'll get Jakkob to get started on your hair, Kristen," Massie tapped continually on her iPad mini.

"Por fah-vor," Alicia raised her hand and motioned crazily to her hair. "What about, all this."

Massie rolled her eyes. "I'm getting there. Dylan, I'll get my makeup artist on your face immediately. We can't risk getting it darker. And Alicia, I'll get another hair stylist on your hair as well." Massie tapped in the final coordinates into her iPad and looked up at Claire. "As, for you Claire, you look fine. Aw-nestly so surprising, though."

Claire bit back a coy grin as she climbed into the plane and towards the rest of their life.

...

2:37 p.m. September 20th, 2014

Massie Block Private Airplane

"I double-dog heart this hair shampoo!" Alicia shoved the slender pink bottle of a CHI shampoo in Massie Block's face. Massie's second hair stylist, Mickey, had finished fixing up Alicia's hair. Alicia's thick black hair was now falling down her back in soft buttery all natural waves. "I am sooo, stuffing these into my carry on." She motioned towards a small round table across the aisle where the products for Alicia's hair stood. CHI shampoo, conditioner (leave in too), BED HEAD heat protectant, and a large dark brown bottle filled with Moroccan argon oil.

The girls had boarded the plane. The inside was completely white and they were already in the air, on their way to London. The girls had gone their separate ways with their fix-up plans. Claire took a seat in the back and was doing something on her MacBook Pro, while listening to music on her Dre Beats. Alicia was the first done with her fix-up. Massie had already downed two bottles of Lemon Pellegrino waters, one packet of airplane peanuts, and applied 9 coats of Chocolate Biscotti Glossip Girl. Massie rolled her eyes as a comeback formed in her head. "Are you on the track team?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "No. You know I don't run." She placed a manicured hand on her fully formed hips.

"Then why are you trying to run with this?" Massie pointed to the table filled with the hair products.

Alicia grunted, annoyed with Massie. She took the empty seat next to her. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you about those little comeback things."

Massie looked up abruptly from the _Seventeen _magazine she was reading. She was searching through it, trying to find a cropped Donna Karan black and white striped sweater that would have gone perfectly with her dark wash skinny jeans that hugged her butt and made it look cute. "Excuse moi?"

Alicia flinched. She wasn't used to standing up to Massie and she wanted to prove a point that Massie's silly 6th grade comebacks weren't going to cut it in London. "I mean, your comebacks are so 6th grade!" Alicia started. Massie's pretty petite face was thoughtful, her amber eyes expressionless. A short blonde flight attendant rolled by with a black cart filled to the brim with Lemon Pellegrino's and bags of peanuts.

Massie reached for a bottle and a package of peanuts. When the attendant had gone, Massie continued. "Go awn." Massie twisted the cap of her 3rd Lemon Pellegrino and took a big swig and offered the bottle to Alicia.

Alicia shook her head in response, scrunching up her TDF ski slope nose. "I mean, aren't you thinking about whether there's going to be competition for best Clique in London?"

Massie considered what Alicia had just said. The thought had actually never crossed her mind. She automatically thought that they would get top Clique. Massie hated to admit it, but Alicia was right. Why didn't Massie think of this earlier? She was supposed to be the one who thought ahead and came up with the ideas. "Ahb-viously there's going to be competition."

Alicia widened her dark brown eyes. She was sure that the thought hadn't even crossed Massie's mind. Alicia stifled rolling her eyes when she realized that Massie was just trying to steal her idea. "Has the thought crossed your mind?"

Massie Block rolled her eyes and looked at Alicia like she was an idiot. "Aw-nestly Leesh, how stupid do you think I am?"

Alicia stifled a grin, and a smart response. "I don't think you are stupid at awll, I just wanted to know if you had thought about it. I mean we have to step up our game for London."

"Ehmagawd, e-nuff already!" Massie raised her palm to Alicia's face. "Don't you think I knew that? When the girls are done doing whatever, we'll have a meeting."

"Oh, okay. Good." Alicia looked down in her lap and left.

Massie rolled her eyes and looked back down to her magazine.

…...

Claire Lyons closed her MacBook Pro gently, finished IM'ing Cam Fisher, her HART. She grinned and got up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her red Yves sweater dress. She had overheard Massie and Alicia's conversation. Massie had been a little…off today. Claire just hoped it would be over by the time they arrived to London, if not, Massie's attitude, could ruin London for Claire. Claire strode over to Massie.

At the sound of Claire's approaching pad of her sandals, Massie looked up from the magazine she had just closed.

"Hey Massie." Claire smiled nervously. "I wanted to ask if," At the forming frown on Massie's face, Claire chickened out of her question and ended lamely with, "I could borrow your peach Hermes scarf."

"Oh, sure." Massie gave Claire a wary smile. "I'll give it to you after we land and are in the Penthouse."

Claire nodded her thanks and took the silence that came as a cue to leave. She pivoted on her silver sandals and walked off, biting on the inside of her cheek. She went back to her seat and sunk in the plush velvet seat. The blonde was originally going to ask Massie if she was okay, but seeing the annoyed look on the amber eyed girl, only made her chicken out. Claire slipped the custom made gold Dre Beats-that her mother, Judi Lyons, had spent so much money on to buy her- back on her head and cranked up the volume to an ironic song titled _'Cold Shoulder' _by Adele. Lost mid-thoughts, Claire didn't notice Alicia Rivera sink into the seat next to her.

Alicia waved a hand in Claire's face. "Um, hullo?" She rolled her eyes, exasperated trying to get Claire's attention, but with no luck, for the blonde's eyes were closed. Alicia reached over and yanked the wireless headphone off Claire's head not caring about the loud _'snap'_ of it in her hand. Claire's eyes flew open immediately as she reached for the headphones that Alicia held over her head. At 5 foot 9 Alicia Rivera was the second tallest girl in the pretty committee next to Kristen Gregory who was holding the record of the tallest member of the P.C standing at 5 foot 11. Next was Massie Block at 5 foot 8. Then came Claire at 5 foot 7 and last stood Dylan Marvil who stood at 5 foot 5.

"What do you want Alicia?" Claire frowned and reached again for the Dre Beats, but Alicia only tugged it harder above her head. The blonde crossed her legs angrily and crossed her arms.

The Spanish beauty flashed her shiny pearly whites at Claire, and crossed impossibly long bronze legs and smoothed out the wrinkles in her tank top. "So, I saw you talking to Massie earlier." She raised a cleanly waxed eyebrow.

"What do you care?" Claire meant to sound confident and sassy like Massie, but her voice wavered.

Alicia toyed with the soft plush insides of the headphones. "I care, because she was so ah-nnoyingly rude to me." Alicia, lost in her thoughts pinched up her face and looked at Claire.

"What does that have to do with me?" Claire reached again for the Dre Beats and wrapped her hand around it, pulling hard at the handle. Alicia pulled harder until they both heard a loud _'crack'_ of the headphones as it broke in half; each side of the headphone in each girl's hands. Claire's thin chapped lips formed a big _'O' _as she stared with blurred eyes at the two halves of a whole headphone.

Alicia immediately dropped her half onto Claire's lap and dusted off her hands, stifling a coy grin. "Opposite of true. It has everything to do with you. If you're doing something to Massie, to make her hate me, you are so going to be D2M to me and the whole clique." Alicia smirked with triumph at the much expected confusion and anger that flared up behind those baby blue eyes. "That," She motioned with her perfect French Manicure, towards the now much damaged headphones. "Was your warning. There is a _whole_ lot more coming in store for you if you cross my lines." Alicia Rivera got up and tucked her tank top further into her circle skirt and flashed Claire one of her award winning smiles. She looked like an angel with her newly done hair falling down her back. The bright sunlight from the window across the aisle fell on top of her hair, giving her an almost blonde halo. Her perfectly round soft face was free of any scars or blemishes and her pouty full red lips framed her whole face giving more definition to her almost black-brown eyes. "Ciao, Bella." She whipped her hair and it fanned out in a perfect arch as she stalked away on her kitten heels.

Claire clenched her jaw and looked down at her hands, surprised to find that she was gripping the broken headsets so hard her knuckles had went white. How could someone so pretty and angelic looking, be so evil and retched on the inside?


	2. Chapter 2

3:12 p.m. September 20th, 2014

Block's private airplane

Dylan Marvil frowned as she blew a piece of red hair away from her face. She was in the bathroom and stared intently at the mosaic themed mirror. Her face had been taken care of and you could hardly even believe that there was ever a bruise, but if you looked closely you could see just a tinge of red outlining her cheek. Her hair was no longer disheveled but her tights did have a tear up one thigh, revealing patches of skin. One of the reasons she was in the bathroom had to do with the orders Mickey, Massie's makeup assistant, had given her. Dylan was to put on a new pair of semi-opaque black tights.

Dylan sat down hesitantly on the lid of the toilet seat and unbuckled her ankle booties. After she had changed into the replacement tights, she let her silky hair loose and parted it so that the hair covered the said cheek. She pulled down the hem of her black dress a little further and spun around, hand on the door knob. She nearly smashed into Kristen as she exited the bathroom.

"Oops, sorry." Dylan said reflexively, then realizing it was Kristen.

Kristen twiddled her thumbs nervously and bit her lips. "Listen,"

Dylan lifted a hand to silence the other girl. "You don't have to say anything. Excuse me." She pushed past Kristen and stomped back to her seat.

Dylan stole a seat in the middle of the plane. She flipped open her compact and saw that her face was flushed and snapped it closed angrily. Bumping into Kristen only made her angrier. A skinny blonde flight attendant came by with a cart filled with thousand calorie snacks. Twinkies, caramel popcorn, sharp cheddar popcorn, aged cheddar popcorn, Coca Cola, Ginger Ale, Potato chips, Cheetos, Fun Yuns, and etc. Dylan had been on a weird diet that had actually been working. She had oddly lost 5 pounds already.

"Would you like anything Ms. Marvil?" The flight attendant grinned down on Dylan, her overbite completely covering her bottom teeth.

Dylan frowned. "Could you puh-leese get me a diet soda? I mean come awn, do you want me to gain 5 pounds on one flight?"

"Sorry Ms. Marvil, but diet sodas are not available on this flight." The attendant smiled tightly, Ahb-viously annoyed with Dylan.

"Tell Massie that I need a diet soda. She'll figure something out." She rolled her eyes and pointed to Massie.

The attendant nodded and stalked over to Massie, leaving the cart behind. Dylan eyed the full cart of snacks, biting her lips. She looked around and sighed in relief when she saw the attendant deep in conversation with Massie, the attendant occasionally nodding her head. She reached over discreetly and grabbed 5 bags of different flavored chips, 1 box of Twinkies and two cans of Coca Cola. She quickly shoved the items in her huge Coco Chanel handbag, zipped it up and sat back suddenly in her seat as the attendant approached her.

"I'll be back in a minute with a compromised zero calorie ginger ale." The attendant didn't even bother to smile as she angrily pushed the cart down the aisle.

…..

Kristen paced the aisles of the plane, scratching absently at the hem of her sweater. She had mixed feelings about when she ran into Dylan earlier. Dylan had seemed more miserable than she had expected. _I know I shouldn't have acted so rash in the first place_ Kristen thought. Then she shook her head _Well Dylan shouldn't have said those rude things about me. _She was still caught up in her thoughts until she heard a voice calling and it was Massie.

"Come on girls! We have some planning and talking to do!"

….


	3. Chapter 3

5:43 p.m. September 20th, 2014

Private Airplane

Massie Block grinned at the fellow members of the Pretty Committee. Dylan and Kristen had finished fixing themselves up as well as Alicia. Claire sat quietly in the corner, zipping and unzipping a sweater she had dug up out of her carry on. "Listen up, we have some discussing to do!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and whipped out her iPhone 6 that she had begged her dad to let her buy. In over the last two weeks she had spent more money than anyone had thought possible. She wasn't ready to hear Massie give Alicia's speech.

"Ahem, Leesh?" Massie was suddenly standing over Alicia, hand outstretched. Massie's gorgeous brown hair hung loosely around her face, framing her round perky face.

"What?" Alicia frowned and looked back down to the phone, texting someone.

Massie reached out and in a flash the phone was out of Alicia's hand and in Massie's. "Some of us want to get started, and I need the attention of everyone." Massie twirled around and fixed the belt on her sweater.

Alicia angrily crossed her arms around her now C cups. She glared indignantly at Claire, who immediately looked away. Claire had been avoiding Alicia and Massie since and was doing a pretty good job of it until now.

"The Pretty Committee is about 2 hours away from a new life and new competition, meaning..?" Massie trailed off, waiting for someone to finish her sentence. Alicia raised her hand, she wanted to take credit for what she had thought of herself.

Massie stifled a grin as her eyes swept past Alicia and landed on Claire who was zipping and unzipping the sweater nervously. "Meaning..? Claire can you answer me?"

Claire looked up suddenly. Alicia was glaring at Claire with such hatred that's indescribable. Alicia motioned with her hands in a bending motion, supposed to remind Claire of when Alicia had broken Claire's headphones. "Um, we need to buy extra fish and chips to fit in?" Claire answered dumbly. She ahb-viously knew the answer, but seeing the look on Alicia's face made her scared to answer.

The girls giggled uncontrollably making Claire's face flush as bright as a tomato. She hated being laughed at. She had had enough of that when she had just moved to Westchester 3 years ago. She saw the pleased look on Alicia's face and sneered. Sure Claire was quiet, and shy, and nerdy, and has really uneven bangs, but she doesn't take crap from other people. "Actually, I was just kidding. We ahb-viously need to step up our game. We need to get with the London dos and don'ts. Alicia probably didn't know that, so I'm clarifying."

"Nice going Claire." Massie grinned proudly as she turned away from Claire and bounced lightly on her soft horse slippers. She had them custom made from the family tailor to make the slippers look like Brownie, Massie's super ah-dorable horse. "As soon as we arrive and have a few hours of beauty sleep at the penthouse, we need to hit the shopping malls and get a whole new wardrobe. Make sure when you shop, you think fierce, yet angelic, alright?"

Kristen nodded and stole a glance towards Alicia, who was staring intensely at Claire, who was looking down at her sandals with intensity. There was hated in Alicia's eyes and Kristen felt bad for Claire. Any sane person would know to stay off of Alicia Rivera's bad side. There is already a fight between Kristen and Dylan and now Alicia and Claire? What next? Is the whole clique going to split over some silly fights? Kristen had made up her mid to talk to Dylan afterwards and thoroughly apologize.

"Girls, the meeting is over. Go back to whatever you were doing. I have some calls to make with Daddy concerning money for London." Massie grinned one of her show stopper, mysterious smiles that framed her angelic face and her big amber eyes. She motioned with her hands for the girls to leave.

…

**CLAIREBEAR: Hey Cam! 3 R u on?**

**FISHER09: Hey Claire! I'm on, and I miss u a lot. I cannot wait to see u in London! 3**

**CLAIREBEAR: Omg! Same, but aren't girls and boys supposed to be ****separated****? **

**FISHER09: Rules are for breaking ;)**

Claire blushed, grateful it was semi dark in the plane, her face hidden.

**CLAIREBEAR: I guess I'll see u soon? 3**

**FISHER09: I guess you will ;) Crap,gtg, Kemp's freaking out about his hair.**

**CLAIREBEAR: Why is Kemp freaking out about his hair?**

**FISHER09: Derrick dared me to put green hair dye in his shampoo. I guess u can put 2 and 2 together.**

**CLAIREBEAR: Omg. I wish you the best of luck. I don't want a dead boyfriend. lol**

Claire giggled and waited a long silence for a reply. Her heart clenched when she thought maybe she shouldn't have said that. Then she saw what he replied and literally died.

**FISHER09: Love yah Clairebear ;) **

The whole 1 year they had been dating, Cam had never said he loved Claire and vise versa.

**CLAIREBEAR: Love yah too fisher. 3**

"What did I tell you before Claire?"

Claire closed the laptop violently and looked up to find the sultry silhouette of Alicia Rivera standing behind Claire. "There is something called privacy. I think you should try it sometime."

"I said step back from Massie." The dark lights from the windows sculpted Alicia's oval face, giving her a scary edge. "I see Cam finally said I love you to you, Claire." Alicia leaned over in a false motion to look at the laptop.

"That is none of your business." Claire said hotly. Alicia had no right to snoop in Claire's business and Claire has had enough.

"Have you wondered why Cam had never said I love you to you, Claire?" Alicia grinned manically and took a seat next to Claire.

"Because he and I weren't ready to say I love you yet. Why else?" Claire tried to believe what she had just said and it wasn't working. Does Alicia know something Claire doesn't?

"Wow." Alicia look taken aback. "She really hasn't told you has she?"

"Who hasn't told me what? Alicia, whatever you are keeping away from me, you better tell me now." Claire's voice wavered and she absently started to nibble on her left hand pinky nail.

"Massie didn't tell you that she had a secret affair with Cam behind your back?" Alicia looked really awestruck. "What kind of friend is that?"

"What do you mean?" Claire felt her lip tremble before the hot splash of salty tears on her cheek.

"Cam had a crush on Massie and vise versa. They went out behind your back. During March Cam asked Massie out to Pinkberry, while you were home sick and they ended up going to Cam's place. Massie told me she lip-kissed him on the hood of Cam's brother's car." Alicia said happily spilling the information.

Claire felt her face completely wet and the soft sobs that painfully escaped her. Every word Alicia said felt like a million knifes stabbing her in the guts. She had never felt so empty.

"They went out for another 6 months until Cam broke it off. He said you were getting too suspicious of Massie and him. He had said he loved Massie the second month they were dating. He actually bought her a promise ring which Massie still wears." Claire thought back to the purple ruby ring that sat delicately on an 8 carat gold band on Massie's ring finger. Massie had said that her father had given it to her for a very early going away present. Massie never took the ring off. She always said it was good luck. Now to think of it, Massie has always been saying she needs to go places and never tells where. "She cried for a week, that's why she called off the Friday sleepover in August. Cam still texts her every day saying he loves her and that he wants to be with her. Massie once asked him to break up with you just to be with her but he said you would be too heartbroken. He was waiting till you were already in London and met other boys till he broke up with you. I mean I was always wondering why de didn't just take Massie already. I mean she is Massie and you're...Claire." Alicia scrunched up her petite nose. Massie with her gorgeous face and her contagious attitude. Alicia with her cover model body and her sexy mysterious face. Kristen with her wits, beauty and athletic sides. Dylan with her funny attitude and TDF red hair. And Claire, the small wannabe who came from Florida. Will Claire ever be enough for anyone?

Claire was full on sobbing. But it was a quiet and hopeless sob. "How do I know that you are not lying to me?"

Alicia laughed. "Ask her yourself. Or go through her texts. You are honestly so dumb. I really don't know how you haven't noticed anything." Alicia looked amused. Like she was getting pleasure from it.

"Just leave me alone." Claire wiped the sleeve of her dress on her nose and rubbed off the tears as Alicia cackled and walked off, obviously happy. Claire is not going to cry about this situation. Claire is known fro being the soft, crybaby in the Clique. But no longer. She is going to figure out the truth and she doesn't care who she hurts in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

September 20th, 2014

10:43 p.m. London Airport

"Gawd. What time is it?" Kristen rubbed her sore head to the rapid shaking of her right arm. Dylan was standing over her shaking her arm alarmingly. "Dylan, stop shaking me!"

Dylan rolled her eyes and slapped Kristen's arm, and in response for Kristen's eyes to fly open. "What the eff was that for?" Kristen rubbed her arms and looked around. Her ears had popped with the elevation and the plane was dark except for the lights overhead each seat. Speaking about seats, all seats were empty and blood rushed to her head as she hastily stood up. "Where is everyone?"

Dylan looked at her 2 large Giorgio Armani suitcases and pulled up the stroller handles. "We're at the London Airport." At those words Kristen immediately perked up. "Massie and the others are outside. The pilot just took our luggage out of the cockpit. Isaac just called 3 cabs to take us to the penthouse and then I realized that you weren't with us." Dylan smiled at the thought. She was ready to apologize to Kristen if Kristen wasn't ready to be a bigger person.

Kristen was up and already pulling down the 2 black and white small, worn Coach bags that she had brought reluctantly along. She felt somewhat embarrassed since she didn't have the newest suitcases and the biggest since she didn't have much to pack. "Oh my effing gawd. How come you guys didn't notice earlier? This is how you guys would have left me on the plane and I would be stuck at Westchester going to some gross and crappy," Kristen shuddered at her next words. "Public school."

Dylan scrunched up her face angrily. "**I **remembered to come and get **YOU.**" Dylan looked at Kristen, obviously annoyed. "Now shut the hell up, be grateful I even came and lets get out of here." Dylan whipped around and rolled her bags out the entrance of the plane with Kristen in awe, trailed after her.

* * *

><p>Massie impatiently tapped her Jimmy Choos on the spotless marble floor of the London Airplane as she talked to an annoying chattering brunette that was checking them out of the Airport since they came on a private airplane. "Am I done here, Jenny?" Massie squinted at the name tag. The woman had her hair down in a low ponytail and she was in her uniform; light blue polo shirt and brown khakis and black 3 inch heels. Her name tag said <strong>'Hello, I'm Joyce'. <strong>

The woman squinted her big muddy brown eyes and smiled her crooked teeth impatiently. "I need yoh names." Joyce said in her British accent that Massie found totally awesome. "You're Messie Block right? And you're extras, Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons?" The woman looked at Claire who was sitting in a nearby chair and waved. Then Joyce pointed to Alicia who was walking around and texting without pause on her phone. "Where are the others? I have down on the list that there would be Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory."

"The name's Massie Block and the others are coming." Massie rolled her eyes and turned to Isaac. "Are the cabs ready? I am not waiting any longer after Dyl and Kris come."

"The walk here was insane." Dylan immersed -with Kristen in her wake- from the thickets of people that bustled around the airport. "Can we leave now that we have Kristen? I need my bee-yoo-tee sleep and I feel like my shoulders are going to fall off." She motioned to the bulging carry-on handbag that hung from her shoulder.

"Sorry guys. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to keep you waiting." Kristen fell into line with Dylan.

"What _do_ you have in there, Dyl?" Claire said astonished at the size of the handbag.

Dylan went stiff as she remember the food she had stashed earlier in the handbag. "Oh yea. I have my makeup products in it. Can we go now?" Dylan lied awfully and bit her lip.

"Okay you girls are all ready to go." Joyce tapped away on her keyboard and handed Massie a printed off ticket of where their penthouse's location is.

"How do you know where our penthouse is?" Alicia looked up from her phone to ask the question as she dubiously stared at the piece of paper in Massie's hands.

Joyce laughed. "Cambridge Secondary School called to make sure that certain ladies who came with a private airplane would know where they were staying."

"Oh okay. That makes sense." Claire stood up and grabbed her luggage in each hand. "Let's go now. I'm tired like everyone else."

"Thanks Joyce." Dylan smiled and trailed after Claire as the girls and Isaac excited the airport

* * *

><p>The cab had come and in 30 minutes had driven them to the penthouse. The girls were standing outside a huge skyscraper that was called <strong><em>Cambridge Penthouses<em>**. They had a view of the beautiful city lights all glowing and alive. They had entered the building through the huge sliding glass doors and check in through the receptionist. Apparently every 8th grader from OCD was dorming in that same building. Each person had received their own key card and they were on their way to their penthouse.

"These key cards are so cute." Kristen fawned over the key card she had recently gotten. It had been decorated with tiny teddy bears that were hugging hearts that said unlock me.

"Can you like nawt say everything's so awesome? Act like you have some class puh-leese." Massie raised her freshly waxed eyebrows. "Well as much class as _you _ can have." Massie mumbled under her breath. She might be chastising Kristen, but Massie was impossibly excited as well.

Kristen pushed the key card deep in her jeans pocket and looked around. Everything was awesome to Kristen and the other girls may not admit it, but everything was awesome to them. The impeccably high ceilings, the glass skylight, flawless black marble floors, the endless modern hallways, and especially the large cozy foyer. They foyer had 2 stone fireplaces, many couches here and there, and in the back-center had been the large receptionist's desk. It was all so exciting for Kristen and obviously for everyone. On the way here Dylan kept talking about how they were going to be going to school every day and how they would run to the little coffee shop-they had seen as they had driven to the penthouse-everyday before school.

"We're here girls." Isaac popped open the door open and helped each girl in with their luggage. Then he switched on the lights. In the center of the room was a mini chandelier that had about 100 tiny lights on it. In the living room a white plush couch was placed across from the tv and another couch was on the right of the first couch. A gorgeous lavender silk rug was placed under a glass table with a tall see through vase filled with bright yellow flowers. Adjacent from the 2nd couch was a 50 inch flat screen TV and underneath the TV was a medium stone gas fireplace.

"Man, this place is AMAZE-BALLS!" Claire exclaimed as she pulled out her new Canon EOS Rebel T3i camera, that she had gotten from her father as a going away present. She took multiple pictures until Massie pulled her down a hallway with 3 rooms and 2 bathrooms. Each room as big as the others. In each room were 2 queen beds with fantasy dark purple duvets. The bed sheet a pure white silk and the pillows assorted purple and white silk. White princess-like headboards covered each bed. And a tiny white beside table separated the beds, a beautiful tall lamp placed on top of it. 2 white 4 drawer dressers were in each room along with 2 white vanities. And 2 walk-in closets were across from each other. Cubicles of windows (about the size of a regular window) were placed together to make a large window that took up one wall. The exact same window as in each room was in the living room as well.

"Daddy paid extra for a premium room." Massie said to no one really as she secretly awed over everything. A kitchen was included in the penthouse. It had a stove, an oven, a large sink, a French door-ed refrigerator, and an island with black marble was placed in the center of the kitchen. There were 2 bathrooms in each penthouse. As you walk in, the first thing you would see was the double sink counter with a mirror that was behind the counter. Multiple drawers were under the sinks and an auto flush toilet with a seat warmer was in the corner. A large 20 jet Jacuzzi was placed in there. The jets also changed colors according to a remote that was placed on its edge. Next to the Jacuzzi was a long see through stand up shower. In the shower there were 3 jets on every side of the shower except for the door. A waterproof touch pad was in the corner of the shower. It could play music and it controlled the size of the jets and the intensity of the water.

"This is officially the coolest place I have EVER been in!" Dylan screamed as she jumped into a bed in a room, arms splayed out. "DIBS ON THIS BED!" She buried her face into the soft 500 count duvet.

"DIBS ON THIS BED!" Kristen dropped her bags by the bed and jumped on the bed, copying Dylan's exact position. "Hey, Dylan. I'm honestly, seriously sorry about what I did earlier and I hope you forgive me. I feel terrible."

At the apology, Dylan poked her head up and looked at Kristen across the space between each bed. Her head was now up. Kristen looked truly sorry. "I accept your apology. I also need to apologize for being a bitch about your situation." Dylan grinned and sat up on the bed.

"I missed you, ginger." Kristen came in for a hug.

* * *

><p>Claire ran to the second room after seeing Dylan and Kristen claim a room. She found the nearest one and claimed the bed by dropping her camera on the bed and crying out that she had taken the bed. She had just pulled off her sandals and placed them in her closet when she heard the bed next to hers creak. When Claire looked up she was faced with dark chocolate brown eyes.<p>

"Hola Claire." Alicia pulled off her shoes. "You've just met your worst nightmare." Alicia grinned and waved at Claire.


	5. Chapter 5

5:16 a.m. September 21, 2014

Cambridge Penthouses

Massie Block frowned down at her iPhone 6. All the girls were asleep. After Isaac left for his apartment, the girls had ordered Chinese takeout and then went to bed. Massie had brought her Mushu Pork and diet Coke down to her bedroom. She had luckily gotten a room to herself. The room had 2 beds in it like the others, but Massie felt somewhat lonely. She shrugged as she thought of a pro that she got out of having her own room. She and Cam Fisher had been up all night texting since the girls had gone to bed at 2 a.m. and Massie was anxiously biting her plump lower lip, waiting for Cam's reply.

**FISHER09: Sorry Princess, I was texting Claire. ;)**

Massie smiled at the nickname Cam had now began to call her. Princess. He said it suited her and she believed it, too. But then her smile quickly came to a frown as she read that Cam had been texting Claire.

**MASSIEKUR: Oh. Okay. :(**

**FISHER09: Why so upset? :(**

**MASSIEKUR: Ur texting Claire. Is she awake? :O**

**FISHER09: Yah. I just told her I had to go to bed since we have Cambridge Secondary School Orientation tomorrow. :)**

**MASSIEKUR: Great. I hope she just goes to bed. She cannot see me texting you :O**

**FISHER09: U know I would give her up any day for you, Massie :)**

Massie's heart clenched. She believed Cam, but if he really meant it, he would have already dumped Claire.

**MASSIEKUR: Then y don't you dump Claire? ;)**

Massie waited the most painful 20 seconds of her life which felt like 10 hours until she saw his reply.

**FISHER09: U know I can't do that, Princess :(**

**MASSIEKUR: I knew it! You still have feelings for her! I don't go after guys that still have feelings for another girl. And besides, I need my beauty sleep :(**

**MASSIEKUR HAS SIGNED OFF**.

Massie didn't wait for Cam to answer. She powered off her phone and plugged it to charge. She clicked off the light from the lamp and frowned as she tried to catch some sleep before she would have to wake up again in 3 hours.

* * *

><p>Claire Lyons grinned as she saw the green light next to Cam Fisher's name flash. That meant he was still awake. Claire knew all about Massie and Cam but she wasn't going to make assumptions until she went through Massie's phone.<p>

**FISHER09: Hey Clairebear. :) Maybe we could chat for a little while?**

**CLAIREBEAR: Hey Cam. :) I can't talk, but I'll call or text you l8r today. Or i'll see you the orientation?**

**FISHER09: KK. :(**

**CLAIREBEAR HAS SIGNED OFF.**

Claire had no doubt that Cam had been texting Massie earlier, but Claire would soon find out what was up with the two of them. Claire glanced over to Alicia who was entangled in the sheets and was snoring louder than ever. Claire flipped over and pulled the comforter above her shoulders and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPYHEADS! WE HAVE TO GET TO ORIENTATION!" Kristen Gregory jumped on Dylan Marvil's bed and shook her violently to wake up, and in response Dylan slapped Kristen's arm away.<p>

"I wanna sleep." Dylan pulled to covers over her head, only to feel the swift movement of the blanket being pulled off of her. "What time is it?"

"8:15 a.m." Kristen replied, hands on hips. She had woken up around 7 o'clock to get dressed. She had unpacked all her makeup products and her clothes and had put them in their designated area. Kristen had on a Dolce & Gabbana Wine-Red lace dress that had a boat neck. The dress came mid-thigh on Kristen, when it would have come past the knees on Dylan. The hem of the dress folded slightly creating an upside down V. Kristen had paired the dress with a Vegan leather jacket that added a cute fierceness to the feminine dress. On her feet were a pair of Micheal Kors Ice Grey Peep toe booties with a 3 inch heel. Tucked in her hand was a Wine-Red clutch. Kristen had pulled her long buttery dirty blonde hair into an ultra high ponytail. A simple pearl necklace pieced the outfit together along side the simple pearl studs in her ears.

"What the.." Dylan jumped out of bed and glanced toward the alarm clock that was on the nightstand and sure enough, the blinking red light on the alarm clock said **8:15 a.m.** Dylan ran into the adjoining bathroom and turned on the shower for it to get hot using the remote control. She grabbed her electric toothbrush and started brushing after applying the Crest toothpaste. "Are the others ready?" Dylan asked between mouthfuls of whirring and toothpaste. She rinsed her mouth and was currently washing off all treads of toothpaste from her toothbrush.

"Yeah. Massie and Alicia are ready. Claire is in the shower already and should be done soon, so we're waiting on you." Kristen rearranged a throw pillow that she had placed on her bed after she had remade it.

Dylan muttered a string of curses and she stripped off her clothes and jumped into the steaming shower. She pressed a couple buttons and **94.5** started to blare on the radio speakers in the bathroom. Dylan hummed along to as she scrubbed herself with a Lavender and Vanilla honey body wash. "BTW, Kristen, I love your outfit." Dylan shouted over the noise of the music and the rushing flow of the shower water jets thrumming down on the stone tiles.

* * *

><p>"HURRY UP KUH-LAIRE!" Massie screamed over the radio and water that rushed down loudly through the bathroom doors. She fixed her studded Peter Pan collar Necklace. She had on a black Tory Burch Off-the-Shoulder Crop Top paired with a White and Black Horizontal stripped Maxi Skirt that had a slit up the side that reached her knee. She had thrown on a Tan Vegan leather Jacket that went perfectly with her Calvin Klein tan thong sandals. Massie's hair was packed and held in a cute messy bun and a peach barrette accentuated her hair. She had on simple peach studs in her ears and she had a peach handbag strapped on her shoulder.<p>

"Coming!" Claire turned off the shower which turned off the radio and got out. She wrapped her baby blue robe around herself and popped open the door. She moisturized and got dressed. Claire had on a Sleeveless Navy Blue Skater dress that came mid-thigh and had a tiny plunge in the neckline. She had paired the dress with 4 inch Taupe Peep-toe Wedges. She had let her wavy hair loose around her shoulders and placed a Navy Blue headband with a bow on her head. A pair of silver drop earrings dangled from her ears as she fastened a diamond Cross necklace on her neck. Claire grabbed a peach clutch and her iPhone 5s and hurried out the door. Massie, Alicia, and Kristen were seated in the living room, impatiently tapping on their phones.

Alicia looked up and dusted off her Black Body-con dress that framed her curvy figure the elegant lace long sleeved arms elongated her arms. On her feet were Ralph Lauren Gold Buckled Thong Sandals that framed her newly painted pastel pink toenails. She had on many chunky gold Kate Spade bracelets stacked up along her right arm and simple gold studs in her ears pulled the outfit together. Alicia had her long silky black hair straightened to perfection, a simple gold based clutch was tucked in her hand. "Where's Dyl?"

Claire sunk into the nearest couch and crossed her legs. "I don't know. I thought I was the last one." Claire had hurried in the shower because she thought she was holding everyone up now she knew that Dylan was holding everyone up, she realized that she could have had extra time to shave her legs better.

"I'm right here and I'm hungry." Dylan walked in, half buckling her Jessica Simpson black leather knee high boots. She had on a Heather Gray skater dress with black cut off shoulders. She had placed a thin black belt on her dress to slim her waist. Black semi-opaque tights pulled the look together. Dylan on gold Cartilage piercing earrings that had a gold bow on her ear lobe. Hanging on her shoulder was a Black handbag that had gold straps. Dylan's feiry red hair was curled to perfection and fell delicately over her shoulders. "Where's breakfast?"

Massie turned off her phone and popped it into her handbag. "Let's get going. Isaac should be waiting for us." Massie stood up and turned off the lights, reaching for the door knob.

"What about breakfast?" Dylan asked again, hurrying after Massie and the others."You do realize that breakfast is the most important meal of the day, right?"

"Oh, shut up Dylan. We'll drop off at the Coffee shop we saw when we passed by yesterday." Alicia rolled her eyes and picked up her pace as they exited the building. The brisk air cut through her dress as she pulled her Black Vegan leather jacket closer to her body. She looked out upon the streets as cars whizzed by, she spotted a similar Range Rover that looked like the one back in the States, parked near the Penthouses building. "Is that Isaac?"

"Yeah." Massie picked up her pace and hurried to the car.

"How did he get another car so soon?" Kristen looked confused as she followed Massie hurriedly.

"Yeah, i know right?" Claire asked as she returned her phone into her purse.

"Daddy gave him money before he left so that he could buy another Range Rover for us that we'll use for the next 4 years." Massie looked proud of her dad's accomplishment and knocked twice on the window of the Range Rover when she neared it.

The window rolled down and Isaac's face appeared. "Hop in girls." He grinned and turned on the car. "Where's the first stop?"

The girls grinned and hurried inside the car, excited for the journey coming ahead.


End file.
